


Candy Hearts And Roses.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people show appreciation with candy hearts and roses, while others look on helplessly and simply wish they had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Hearts And Roses.

_**Title:** _ _**Candy Hearts And Roses.** _

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)[ LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/), [DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/) )** prompt **Challenge 410: Picture Prompt.**

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _**:** _ Some people show appreciation with candy hearts and roses,  while o thers  look on helplessly and simply wish they had ...

  ** ** ** ** **A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ******** Now you can download this story on **PDF** format at _**[ rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=317&key=PEKELEKE8dea2599fe66a41c4f6fbab3e77ab61d)**_

 

__**Candy Hearts And Roses.  
  
**

Severus stared incredulously at his growing pile of Valentine-themed post.  There was so much... stuff... covering his porridge bowl that he couldn't see it any more...

“Looks like Skeeter's articles about _'Our Courageous Spy'_ gained you some admirers, Headmaster.”  Potter smiled, studying him intently.

“Admirers?”  Severus stuttered.  “That's... preposterous.”

“Why?  You're amazing.  You deserve a little appreciation.”

“This isn't appreciation.It's madness.I'm receiving roses,Potter. _R_ _oses_. ”

“True.  The candy hearts are cute but the roses are annoying.”

Severus blinked, bewildered.   
“Why would they annoy you?”

Potter blushed bashfully:  
“Because I didn't send them.  But I wish I had... Severus.”  
  
  


  
  


 


End file.
